1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a recording medium traveling speed relative to a playback or reproduction apparatus and an electronic editing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case where a video signal about a picture of a vehicle in which a certain person rides recorded in a magnetic tape is played back by making the magnetic tape travel at a regular speed in a reproduction apparatus (helical scan type magnetic tape video reproduction apparatus) capable of changing the reproduction speed, then the traveling speed of the magnetic tape is decreased gradually from the regular speed and before and after when a video signal about a picture in which a person riding on the vehicle is irradiated with flash through a window glass and he is isolated from a background are played back, the traveling of the magnetic tape is stopped so as to produce a reproduction condition for a still picture, the recording medium traveling speed of the reproduction apparatus needs to be controlled as follows by the recording medium (magnetic tape) traveling speed control apparatus relative to the reproduction apparatus.
That is, according to the recording medium traveling speed control apparatus, the magnetic tape traveling speed of the reproduction apparatus needs to be maintained at an initial speed (for example, regular speed) throughout a first predetermined period of time, for example, then decreased gradually throughout a second predetermined period of time and finally stopped throughout a third predetermined period of time.
In a conventional recording medium traveling speed control apparatus, control signals for maintaining the initial speed of the traveling speed of the magnetic tape in the reproduction apparatus at, for example, regular speed, and after that, decreasing the traveling speed gradually by turning a jog dial or the like manually and finally stopping are generated and supplied to the reproduction apparatus. The changed speed reproduction video signals from the playback apparatus are supplied to a recording apparatus (helical scan type magnetic tape video recording apparatus) so as to achieve electronic editing/recording.
In the conventional recording medium traveling speed control apparatus, the recording medium traveling speed control relative to the reproduction apparatus is carried out manually except for setting an initial speed of the traveling speed of the recording medium. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that an operation for the recording medium traveling speed control is complicated and an arbitrarily desired recording medium traveling speed characteristic cannot be designed or achieved easily
In views of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a control apparatus for a recording medium traveling speed relative to a reproduction apparatus capable of designing an arbitrarily desired recording medium traveling speed characteristic relative to the reproduction apparatus easily and realizing the designed recording medium traveling speed characteristic easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic editing apparatus having a reproduction apparatus, a recording apparatus for recording a reproduction information signal from the reproduction apparatus and a control apparatus for the recording medium traveling speed for controlling the traveling speed of the recording medium in the reproduction apparatus, the control apparatus for the recording medium traveling speed being capable of designing an arbitrarily desired recording medium traveling speed characteristic relative to the reproduction apparatus easily and realizing the designed recording medium traveling speed characteristic easily.
To achieve the above object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control apparatus for a recording medium traveling speed comprising a control apparatus for designing a recording medium traveling speed characteristic relative to a recording medium position of the recording medium in the reproduction apparatus, generating a recording medium traveling speed control signal based on the designed recording medium traveling speed characteristic and supplying the signal to the reproduction apparatus and controlling the reproduction apparatus; a display apparatus for displaying the recording medium traveling speed characteristic diagram designed by the control apparatus; and an input apparatus for designing the recording medium traveling speed characteristic by the control apparatus.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the recording medium traveling speed characteristic relative to a recording medium position of the recording medium in the reproduction apparatus is designed by the control apparatus, a recording medium traveling speed control signal based on the designed recording medium traveling speed characteristic is generated and the control signal is supplied to the reproduction apparatus so as to control the reproduction apparatus. A recording medium traveling speed characteristic diagram designed by the control apparatus is displayed by the display apparatus and the recording medium traveling speed characteristic based by the control apparatus is designed of the input apparatus.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control apparatus for a recording medium traveling speed relative to a reproduction apparatus which comprises a control apparatus for designing a recording medium traveling speed characteristic relative to a recording medium position of the recording medium in the reproduction apparatus, generating a recording medium traveling speed control signal based on the designed recording medium traveling speed characteristic and supplying the control signal to the reproduction apparatus and controlling the reproduction apparatus; a display apparatus for displaying the recording medium traveling speed characteristic diagram designed by the control apparatus; and an input apparatus for designing the recording medium traveling speed characteristic by the control apparatus.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic editing apparatus which comprises a reproduction apparatus; a recording apparatus for recording a reproduced information signal from the reproduction apparatus; and a control apparatus for a recording medium traveling speed including a control apparatus for designing a recording medium traveling speed characteristic relative to a recording medium position of the recording medium in the reproduction apparatus, generating a recording medium traveling speed control signal based on the designed recording medium traveling speed characteristic and supplying the control signal to the reproduction apparatus and also controlling the reproduction apparatus and the recording apparatus; a display apparatus for displaying the recording medium traveling speed characteristic diagram designed by the control apparatus; and an input apparatus for designing the recording medium traveling speed characteristic by the control apparatus.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control apparatus for a recording medium traveling speed relative to a reproduction apparatus according to the first aspect, wherein a speed and time at a speed changing point in the recording medium traveling speed characteristic diagram are specified by the input apparatus.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic editing apparatus according to the second aspect, wherein a speed and time at a speed changing point in the recording medium traveling speed characteristic diagram are specified by the input apparatus.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control apparatus for a recording medium traveling speed relative to a reproduction apparatus according to the first aspect, wherein a the recording medium traveling speed characteristic is specified by selecting one of a plurality of the recording medium traveling speed characteristics memorized in the memorizing device by the input apparatus.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic editing apparatus according to the second aspect, wherein the recording medium traveling speed characteristic is specified by selecting one of a plurality of the recording medium traveling speed characteristics memorized in the memorizing device by the input apparatus.